


his most precious angel.

by Blistering_Typhoons



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hallucinations, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Horror, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Tears, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, in his own messed up way, slight angst, this is seriously not as bad as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/Blistering_Typhoons
Summary: “Hannibal, your face-“.“Hush my love. Just look at me.”And he does. He looks so well, seeing every part of him. Every crevice, every secret, every flaw and perfection is observed. He feels naked under that gaze, the Wendigo drawing in a ragged breath.“Beautiful.”, comes the reverent whisper.





	his most precious angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Um I have no idea what this is.
> 
> ENJOY!

Hot tears stream down his face, eyes unfocused. His breathing is laboured and tiny noises of pain keep escaping his open mouth.

 

“What do you see, Will?”

 

The black substance oozes from his neck, solidifying as to mould Will’s perfection. Perfection he doesn’t have words for, doesn’t understand yet.

 

“Will please.”

 

“I can’t. I can’t breathe.”

 

“Yes you can, here let me show you.”

 

His chest ripples like a puddle of black ink, hands sinking into it slowly. It rises and falls slowly and he’s struck with an image of antlers boring through the puddle, staking the heart cleanly.

 

No. Not Will, not his Will. Too pure.

 

“Hannibal, your face-“.

 

“Hush my love. Just look at me.”

 

And he does. He looks so well, seeing every part of him. Every crevice, every secret, every flaw and perfection is observed. He feels naked under that gaze, the Wendigo drawing in a ragged breath.

 

“Beautiful.”, comes the reverent whisper.

 

Hannibal bows his head, a crystal tear staining his blackened skin. His hands rest on Will’s knees, his own legs bent down to kneel.

 

“Thank you Will, thank you.”, he gasps out, feeling the beast take it’s last gulp of air just as Will falls into a drugged sleep.

 

Hannibal is left to wipe away his most precious angel’s tears. He leaves his own to stain his cheeks, sinking into his flesh as a reminder.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time attempting this sort of thing so tell me if it was alright (nicely of course) and the mature rating was for in case :D
> 
> Comments/Kudos welcome and thanks for reading!


End file.
